Dreams
by LMel
Summary: Elle rêve de se réconcilier avec son meilleur ami, de s'améliorer en maths. Elle rêve de tout un tas de chose, mais surtout, elle rêve de lui...
1. Prologue

**Hey Everybody ! :D **

**Je commence une fiction. J'ai envie d'essayer de vous faire plaisir avec mes écrits... Je ne garantis pas que ça sera parfait, sans fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires et tout, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ce soit agréable pour vos yeux ! :) Je précise que la conversation qui suit est par sms, d'où la présence des smileys. Si cela gêne vraiment, dites le moi ! :)  
**

**/!\ Petite modification : Ce passage n'est pas dans l'ordre chronologique. C'est un extrait d'un autre chapitre, mais il sert de prologue. **

**On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !  
**

**Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**« Je crois que je suis re-amoureuse…**_

_**- SERIEUX ? De qui ? O.O**_

_**- D'un mec**_

_**- Hahaha comme si je n'avais pas deviné xD Non mais sérieux, c'est un mec de ta classe ? De Forks ? Je le connais au moins ? **_

_**- Je précise, on ne sait jamais :P Non tu ne le connais pas, il est au lycée, pas dans ma classe.**_

_**- Uhhmm… Et il s'appelle comment ce jeune homme ? »**_

J'hésitais à répondre à Rosalie, comment lui dire que ce n'était pas tout à fait un jeune homme de la manière dont elle pensait qu'il était jeune ?

_**« Edward.**_

_**- Bah c'est déjà un bon début ! Et il a quel âge cet Edward ? »**_

Mentir ou pas ? Je décidais de lui dire la vérité.

_**« Je n'en sais rien xD**_

_**- xD Il est au 11th grade **_(Ndla : 1ère il me semble ^^)_** au moins ? »**_

Comment dire ?

_**« Nope', c'est compliqué en fait ^^'**_

_**- Comment ça « C'est compliqué » ? **_

_**- C'est juste long, fatiguant, et bizarre…**_

_**- Tu me raconteras quand on se verra ! Parle-moi de lui ! **_

_**- Il est beau, je veux dire vraiment beau ! C'est la première fois que je trouve une personne du sexe opposé beau, Simon Baker mis à part, il n'est pas passable ou juste regardable ! Il est beau ! Et mignon aussi ! Il a un merveilleux sourire, des yeux verts absolument magnifiques ! Il est intelligent, et un peu tête en l'air. Mais il est aussi et surtout en couple –'**_

_**- Ah d'accord ! Toi, on peut dire que t'as le don de choisir les bons ! xD »**_

Si seulement elle savait…

_**« Haha ! Je n'ai jamais eu de chance de ce côté-là ! Puis sérieusement, en couple ou pas, ça ne marchera jamais de toute façon ! **_

_**- NE DIT PAS CA ! IL FAUT POSITIVER ! TOUJOURS ! Et tu sais ce qu'on dit ! « Nul ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve »**_

_**- Ouais t'as sûrement raison…**_

_**- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison ! **_

_**- Je te laisse rêver xP Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit **_

_**- Bonne nuit ma Belle. Rêve bien ! :P »**_

Je soupirais en éteignant mon portable. J'aimerais tellement que tout soit aussi simple que ce que pensait Rose..

* * *

**Aloooors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais c'est fait exprès :) **

**J'accepte toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, du moment que c'est justifié ^^**

**Je ne suis pas sûre de poster régulièrement, je manque légèrement de temps à vrai dire ^^'**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! :)**

**LMel**


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! **

**Yep ! Je suis déjà de retour ! Étant donné que le premier chapitre était vraiment court, je poste le deuxième, qui malheureusement est tout aussi court... Je sais que ça ne plaira pas forcément à tout le monde, mais je préfère y aller doucement, pour ne pas vous donner des pavés dans lesquelles je dis trente fois la même chose. Encore une fois, je fais de mon mieux pour éviter les fautes de syntaxes, d'orthographes, de grammaires, de conjugaisons etc. **

**Réponse à Athnas : **

**Merci à toi ^^ j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de me lancer, mais je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas ?" C'est vrai quoi, au pire mon histoire est complètement nulle, et personne ne la lira, mais au moins, je l'aurai fait. J'ai mis des smiley, mais juste parce que c'est des sms ^^ Je ne vois pas une conversation entre deux adolescentes sans smileys à vrai dire... Mais si c'est gênant, je peux les supprimer :) Ça ne me dérange pas. En tout cas, merci de me laisser une chance ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même s'il n'est pas très long, et qu'il est sûrement bourré de fautes de conjugaison -'**

**Seule l'histoire sort de ma tête, les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me réveillais aux alentours de midi. Je m'habillais, et descendais. La maison était vide. Charlie était sûrement à la pêche… Ou avec Carmen ! Je grimaçais à cette idée. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas Carmen, au contraire, je la trouvais même gentille et adorable. C'était plus avec sa fille que j'avais un problème. Kate et moi sommes dans la même classe, depuis deux ans, et si je pensais que l'on pouvait s'entendre, je m'étais vite rendu compte qu'une réelle amitié entre nous deux était impossible. Nous étions absolument différentes ! Elle était aussi blonde que j'étais brune. Elle aimait être entourée, et au centre de l'attention, tandis que je n'avais que quelques amis, et détestais être un sujet de discussion. Elle était superficielle, et méchante, jugeant les personnes sur leur apparence extérieure, sans chercher à aller plus loin. Nos parents, tous deux divorcés, s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une réunion, et étaient tombés sous le charme l'un de l'autre.

Tout en y pensant, je me préparais à manger, et allumais l'ordinateur. J'avais besoin d'argent, et de m'occuper, et cherchais depuis quelques jours un travail qui me plairait. Après plusieurs heures de recherches, je trouvais enfin quelque chose qui m'intéressait : une petite librairie à quelques minutes de mon lycée à Port Angeles, avait besoin d'aide. J'éteignais mon ordinateur. Et allais faire mes devoirs. Je bloquais comme toujours sur le devoir de maths. J'ai toujours eu un problème avec cette matière, et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'y arrivais toujours pas… Mais cette année, j'avais une nouvelle raison d'essayer plus fort encore.

Charlie rentra quelques heures plus tard, et je descendais lui dire bonjour. Il était allé à la pêche avec ses amis, et avait rapporté un bon gros poisson. J'allais préparer le dîner. Comme chaque soir nous mangeâmes en silence. Contrairement à ce que certains pouvaient penser, il n'était pas lourd, ni pesant, mais plutôt reposant. Mon père n'était pas un homme très bavard, et je ne cherchais pas non plus à meubler le silence.

Après le repas, j'allais prendre ma douche, et me couchais. Je n'avais pas envie de discuter aujourd'hui, aussi j'éteignis mon téléphone. J'eu du mal à dormir, pensant à la journée de demain. Elle serait longue et épuisante.

Après une nuit agitée, je me levais, et me préparais avec soin. Comme tous les lundis, je choisissais mes vêtements avec soin, et me maquillais légèrement. Je n'aimais pas me tartiner le visage avec du fond de teint et autres produits dans le genre. Je voulais rester simple. Je mis un jean slim noir, et un haut ample rose. Je descendis déjeuner. Je décidais de mettre mes compensées noires. Bien que je sois assez maladroite, j'avais appris avec le temps à marcher avec des talons sans jamais, ou presque, tomber. Je sortis de chez moi, et pris ma voiture pour aller au lycée. J'avais une heure de route à faire. J'allumais la radio, et laissais la musique me détendre.

* * *

**C'est court, mais j'y vais petit à petit. Les personnages principaux de l'histoire originale seront présents, mais n'arriveront pas tout de suite.**

**Donnez moi vos avis ^^ Comme au premier chapitre, bons ou mauvais, j'accepte tout, tant que c'est justifier ! :D**

**On se voit au prochain chapitre qui je le promets sera plus long ! :)**

**LMel**


	3. Chapter 2

**BONNE ANNÉE ! :D **

**Je suis de retour, ça fait quand même un an ! Bon d'accord, j'arrête avec les blagues idiotes ! **

**Réponse à Athnas : **

** Bonne année ! Ne t'inquiète pas, n'ai pas peur de me vexer, il en faut beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus ! Et puis ce n'était pas méchant, mais encourageant, donc aucune raison d'être vexer. Certains personnages prendront peut être beaucoup de temps à venir. J'ai une petite idée, et je compte bien réussir à l'exécuter :D**** Je ne garantis pas que je vais poster tous les jours, j'essaierai d'avoir un chapitre d'avance avant chaque update :)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire sort de ma tête ! ^^**

**Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour les éliminer !**

* * *

J'arrivais devant le lycée, et cherchais du regard mes amis. Je les vis regrouper autour d'un banc, et allais les rejoindre. Je saluais Alice et embrassais Angela et Ben. La sonnerie sonna _(Ndla : Sans blague ? x))_ et nous nous allâmes en cours. Sur le chemin, je me tendis. Je reçus sur le chemin un texto de Rose qui m'aida à oublier quelle épreuve j'allais passer.

_**« Hey ma Belle ! **_

_**- Hey Rose ! **__**Ça va ? **_

_**- Oui et toi ? **_

_**- Ça peut aller **_

_**- Alors cette histoire avec Jacob ? Réglée ? »**_

Je soupirais… Et faisant semblant d'écouter ce que disait le professeur de mathématiques, je repensais à cette histoire.

Jacob, Rosalie et moi nous connaissons depuis le collège. Nous étions inséparables. Rosalie et Jacob avait eu une relation, mais elle n'avait pas durée. Beaucoup de jalousie, et de disputes avaient eu lieu, à cause du fait que Rosalie vivait loin, elle avait déménagée à Chicago il y a un an de cela. Ils avaient fini par se séparer, voyant que cette relation les épuisait, et détruisait plus qu'autre chose. Il y a eu des tensions, mais je faisais de mon mieux pour que tout ne se brise pas. Mes efforts avaient été vains. Rosalie et Jacob avait coupé les ponts, et depuis, Jacob et moi nous étions considérablement éloignés, jusqu'à ne plus nous parler du tout. Cette situation avait engendré une violente dispute entre lui et moi. Je lui reprochais de ne pas faire d'efforts, de ne pas prendre de nouvelles, de m'oublier tout simplement. Il me reprochait de ne pas comprendre. J'aimais Jake, comme un frère. Il avait été un pilier pour moi quand ma mère était partie. Il m'avait consolée quand rien n'allait. Et j'avais essayé de lui rendre la pareil quand cet accident de voiture avait eu lieu, emportant sa mère, et fixant son père, Billy, à un fauteuil roulant. Aujourd'hui, pas un jour ne passait sans que je ne pense à lui. Les récents évènements m'avaient fait partiellement oublier cette histoire, mais le soir avant de m'endormir, je ne cessais d'espérer qu'il m'enverrait un message.

_**« Non Rose, rien n'a bougé. C'est comme hier, et avant-hier. J'ai fait le premier pas. J'ai tendu une perche pour essayer de régler cette histoire, mais il ne l'a pas saisie. Alors tant pis. C'est dur à dire, mais je crois qu'il n'y a réellement plus aucun espoir de réconciliation. **_

_**- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais à quel point il est fier. Il ne fera jamais le premier pas. Tu sais qu'il t'aime, et tient énormément à toi ! »**_

J'allais répondre quand mon téléphone fut arraché à mes mains. Je levais brusquement la tête et constatais que monsieur Cullen lisait la conversation. Je blanchissais, de peur qu'il ne tombe sur une conversation VRAIMENT embarrassante !

« Mademoiselle Swan, puisque mon cours vous intéresse si peu, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, dit-il

- Mais monsieur… » Tentais-je, avant de m'arrêter devant son regard noir.

J'essayais de ne plus me faire remarquer, et de suivre le cours. A la fin de l'heure, j'attendais devant son bureau.

« Mon cours est-il si peu intéressant ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non monsieur c'est juste que… Commençais-je avant qu'il ne me coupe

- Juste que quoi ? Vous avez de grosses difficultés dans ma matière ! Et au lieu de discuter de vos amourettes, vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer, et de vous y mettre sérieusement ! » Me réprimanda-t-il.

Je rougis, et baissais la tête. Pourquoi était-il si dur ? Il savait que j'essayais de faire de mon mieux ! Nous en avions parlé la dernière fois !

« Je sais que c'est dur pour vous, repris-t-il. Mais si vous voulez être acceptée dans une bonne université, et exercer le métier que vous voulez, vous devez faire plus d'efforts !

- J'essaie ! Criais-je. J'essaie vraiment, mais je n'y arrive pas ! N'ai-je pas le droit de me relâcher de temps en temps ?! De penser à autre chose qu'aux maths ? Qu'aux études ? N'ai-je pas le droit de vivre ? Et que je sache, c'est la première fois que je me permets de ne pas écouter ! Pourquoi en faîtes-vous toute une histoire ?

- Baissez d'un ton je vous prie, me demanda-t-il froidement. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes collée mercredi prochain. Je vous rendrais votre téléphone après votre colle. Vous pouvez sortir maintenant. »

Je me tournais, et sortais. Tentant de retenir mes larmes. J'étais un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Toutes ces histoires me fatiguaient. J'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre, et de voir Rose.

Je soupirais en me dirigeant vers mon cours de littérature, cette journée ne pouvait mieux débuter ! J'entrais, m'excusais de mon retard, et allais m'asseoir. J'oubliais vite cette histoire, me concentrant sur le cours. Après tout, j'avais toute une vie pour continuer à la ressasser. Le cours fût passionnant, comme d'habitude. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je me dépêchais de rejoindre mes amis. En passant, j'entendis Kate dire qu'elle avait besoin de fumer. Elle m'exaspérait ! Je savais qu'elle avait commencé à fumer l'année dernière, en entrant au lycée. Elle voulait sûrement faire comme Jessica et Lauren…

Alice me demanda ce que monsieur Cullen m'avait dit, et je lui racontais brièvement la scène. Je devais admettre que je n'étais pas fière d'avoir crié comme je l'avais fait. La journée passa, et bientôt, vint ma deuxième heure de maths. Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt de mettre une heure le matin, et une le soir. Les deux heures de suite auraient été mieux non ?

Je me plaçais tout devant, comme toutes les filles de la classe, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons… Bon on pouvait dire que j'avais une raison supplémentaire ! J'essayais de comprendre ! Et j'avoue, c'était pour mieux observer le professeur. J'espérais être discrète, pour ne pas qu'il pense que je suis comme toutes les autres, même s'il y avait une part de vérité. Chaque fois qu'il passait son regard sur moi, je le soutenais, en tentant de ne pas me noyer dans ses beaux yeux verts… J'entendis l'agaçante mélodie annonçant la fin des cours, et pris tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires. Je sortis sans le saluer, ce qui n'arrivait que rarement, et me dirigeais vers ma voiture.

J'avais décidé de faire un saut par la librairie, pour voir si le poste était toujours libre. Et heureusement pour moi, il l'était. La propriétaire était une magnifique dame, accueillante et agréable. Elle me fit passer un entretient, et me dit qu'elle me recontacterait plus tard. Je sortis, la remerciant, et rentrais chez moi.

En arrivant, je constatais que Charlie était déjà à la maison. Je fronçais les sourcils, cela n'arrivait que très rarement, et même quand je traînais après les cours, j'étais toujours là avant lui. J'entrais. Quand il me vit, mon père me dit d'aller me préparer. Il m'emmenait au restaurant…

* * *

**Alors, alors ? :D Dites-moi tout ! ^^**

**LMel**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjooour ! :D **

**Voilà un autre chapitre, un peu plus court que le précédent. On avance doucement dans l'histoire. Certains personnages arriveront dans les chapitres qui suivent. Je publierais moins souvent, donc je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs. **

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire sort de ma tête ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Papa ? Je suis collée mercredi prochain. » Annonçais-je de but en blanc.

Nous étions en chemin pour le restaurant. Charlie avait beau être un père vraiment super, il n'en restait pas moins très sévère quand cela concernait mes études.

« J'ai utilisé mon téléphone en cours de mathématiques, Expliquais-je. Monsieur Cullen m'a surprise, et me l'a pris. Je suis désolée, je promets de ne plus recommencer ! » Terminais-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Je préférais anticiper sa réaction, en m'excusant et en promettant de ne plus recommencer. Il me lança un regard sévère, et je lui répondis avec mon plus beau sourire. Il soupira.

« Bella, Bella ! Tu sais bien que tu as des problèmes en maths.

- Je sais Papa, mais je fais de mon mieux. Et puis c'est la première fois que ça arrive. »

Nous étions arrivés, et nous nous dirigions vers l'établissement. Nous commandâmes, et discutâmes de mon heure de retenue. Lorsque les plats arrivèrent, nous commençâmes à manger. Quelques minutes après, mon père se racla la gorge. Je le regardais, et attendis qu'il prenne la parole. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

« Je… Commença-t-il. Voilà tu sais que cela va bientôt faire un an que Carmen et moi nous nous fréquentons… Et tu sais que nous nous entendons vraiment très bien aussi. Donc euh… Je… Je voudrais lui demander de m'épouser. »

Je laissais tomber ma fourchette, complètement abasourdie. Je ne voulais que le bonheur de mon père, il le méritait… Mais cela signifiait que nous allions vivre sous le même toit Kate et moi ? Cette idée me donna envie de recracher tout mon repas. J'avais du mal à la supporter au lycée, alors la voir tous les jours, à presque toutes les heures allait-il être possible ?

Mon père me regardait anxieusement, attendant que je donne mon avis.

« C'est super papa. Vraiment. Tu mérites d'être heureux. Je… J'aime beaucoup Carmen. Elle est vraiment gentille. Dis-je en essayant d'être convaincante.

- Es-tu vraiment contente Bella ? Approuves-tu réellement ma décision ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui papa, c'est juste que… Tu sais, je n'apprécie pas beaucoup Kate… Et l'idée de vivre sous le même toit qu'elle m'horripile un peu, mais je te promets de faire des efforts. »

J'avais décidé d'être honnête. Charlie avait le droit de savoir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se méprenne, j'étais VRAIMENT heureuse pour lui !

« Merci Bella, vraiment. Tu sais que ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi. Et pour l'histoire avec Kate, on verra au moment venu comment régler cela, me dit-il en souriant.

- En parlant de vivre ensemble, vous comptez en chercher une nouvelle ? C'est que la nôtre n'est pas vraiment grande, et y vivre à quatre n'est pas forcément confortable…

- Je pense qu'on va effectivement en chercher une nouvelle.

- J'ai juste une petite demande à te faire. Pourrais-je avoir la chambre la plus éloignée possible de celle de Kate, et si possible de la vôtre ? » Demandais-je en grimaçant.

Je frissonnais à l'idée d'entendre des choses la nuit… Mon père partit dans un rire nerveux. Le sujet était plutôt délicat, et nous ne parlions jamais de ce genre de chose.

« Bien sûr ! » Me répondit-il.

Je lui souris, et nous continuâmes à manger, tout en parlant du futur. Je lui donnais quelques idées pour faire sa demande. Charlie voulait que sa demande soit simple, et romantique, mais pas trop niaise. Je lui proposais de l'inviter au restaurant, puis de faire une petite promenade pendant laquelle il lui demanderait sa main. Nous rentrâmes, et je me couchais, heureuse pour lui, et un peu anxieuse quant aux semaines à venir.

« _Je suis désolé Bella ! J'aurai dû te comprendre… Excuse-moi ma belle ! Me dit Jacob en s'avançant vers moi. _

_- JAKE ! M'exclamais-je en courant pour le prendre dans mes bras. Tu m'as vraiment manqué ! Si tu savais, dis-je en sanglotant. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on se dispute de cette manière ! »_

_Nous restions longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant simplement de ces retrouvailles. _

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Ce rêve m'avait paru si réel. Je me suis sentie l'espace d'un instant vraiment heureuse. J'avais besoin de Jacob, quoi que je dise. Il me manquait énormément. Les larmes menacèrent de déborder. Je les retenais. Je ne pleurerais pas sans tenter une dernière fois de lui parler, et je me promis d'aller le voir d'ici la fin de la semaine. Sur cette bonne résolution, je me rendormis.

Je me réveillais le lendemain, et me préparais pour aller au lycée. En arrivant je croisais Alice, qui m'annonça avec excitation qu'elle m'emmenait avec Angela faire du shopping samedi prochain. Je fis une grimace d'horreur. J'aimais faire les boutiques, mais avec modération seulement. Je ne pouvais passer que deux, trois heures maximum dans les magasins, après cela, j'avais besoin de faire une longue pause… Chose que ne nous laissait jamais faire Alice. Du haut de son mètre quarante-huit, Alice nous terrorisait ! Lorsqu'il était question de shopping, elle était la première à être partante. Quand Angela arriva, je lui annonçais la mauvaise nouvelle. Cette dernière fit la même grimace que j'avais faite il y a quelques minutes. Avant d'aller en cours, j'esquissais un mouvement vers ma poche pour prendre mon téléphone, et m'arrêtais en me souvenant qu'on me l'avait confisqué. Je me rappelais alors que je devais prévenir Rose, avant que celle-ci ne commence à m'en vouloir. Je le ferais ce soir.

* * *

**Alors ? L'histoire commence à avancer. Et cela va continuer dans les prochains chapitres ! :) **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :) **

**LMel**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus long que les autres... Dites-moi si vous préférez les longs, ou plutôt les cours ! Personnellement, je préfère les cours :) **

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de grammaire, conjugaisons, d'orthographes et tout. Je fais de mon mieux pour les exterminer, mais ce n'est pas toujours efficace ! **

**Ce chapitre contient le prologue ! :) **

**/!\ Il y a des conversations par Sms, d'où les smileys ! **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à S.M. Seule l'histoire est de moi ! **

**Bonne lectuuuure ! :D**

* * *

Je me réveillais de mauvaise humeur mercredi matin. Il faut dire que l'idée de passer tout un après-midi au lycée me déprimait. Visiblement le ciel était d'accord avec moi ! Je poussais un soupir, et allais me préparer. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire d'efforts aujourd'hui. Je m'habillais donc avec les premiers vêtements qui me passaient sous la main, et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. La maison était vide, Charlie était parti il y avait une heure.

En sortant de chez moi, je vis Jacob, un garçon et une fille que je ne connaissais pas, passer. Je fronçais les sourcils. Que faisait-il là ? Il était à peine sept heures et demie. Je l'interpellais, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il continua sa route, riant avec ses amis comme si je n'avais pas été là, comme si je n'existais pas. Tous mes sentiments se mélangeaient. J'étais triste, en colère, et confuse. Jacob semblait très en forme. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air affecté à cause de notre dispute. Complètement dépitée, je montais en voiture et allais au lycée. Une fois arrivée, je sortis de mon véhicule, et perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautais quand Alice me sauta dessus pour me faire la bise.

« T'as un petite mine aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Al' je suis collée cette après-midi, comment veux-tu que je sois de bonne humeur ? Lui demandais-je.

- Ah oui ! J'avais oublié ! Mais es-tu sûre qu'il n'y a que cela ? S'enquit-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Mais oui ! » Souris-je

Je ne voulais pas lui parler de ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Je le réservais à Rose. Je savais qu'Alice était plus apte à me conseiller sur ce coup. Rosalie était beaucoup trop impliquée, et son avis ne serait pas subjectif. Mais je voulais quand même qu'elle soit la première au courant. Nous saluâmes Angela et Ben, qui venaient d'arriver. Voir ces deux-là roucouler, était loin de m'écœurer. Cela me faisait plutôt sourire. Ils étaient vraiment mignons ensembles ! Nous nous dirigeâmes en cours, j'entendis Kate dire à Jessica et Lauren qu'elle n'était plus avec Mike. Je roulais des yeux. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis 2 jours. Selon elle, il n'était pas assez performant… Bon au moins cela laissera le champ libre à Jessica, si elle voulait « l'essayer » comme elle dit. Kate n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient… J'émis un petit rire, et elles tournèrent la tête vers moi.

« Quoi ? Me demanda Kate.

- C'est juste que vous êtes tellement pathétiques ! Dis-je en lui faisant un beau sourire.

- Les personnes pathétiques que nous sommes, comme tu dis, avons des relations sexuelles. Nous ne sommes pas des petites vierges effarouchées nous, répliqua Kate.

- C'est clair que vous n'en êtes pas. Répondis-je en m'esclaffant. Vous êtes plutôt du genre fille facile, qui couche avec le premier mec qui veut bien de vous. »

Sur ces mots, j'entrais en classe. Cela m'avait fait du bien. J'étais de meilleure humeur que ce matin. Le prof débuta son cours d'histoire, et je me concentrais dessus. J'avais toujours aimé cette matière. Et nous étions en train d'étudier l'une de mes périodes préférées : la première Guerre Mondiale. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. Le professeur rendait le cours tellement passionnant, et je buvais ses paroles. Je pouvais passer des heures à l'écouter sans jamais me lasser. La matinée se déroula calmement, et bientôt l'heure d'aller en colle arriva. Je saluais mes amis, et me dirigeais, à reculons, vers la salle de permanence. Je m'installais, et un surveillant vint me donner les exercices de maths que je devais faire. Je les lus sans entrain, et essayais de les faire. L'après-midi passa, et en sortant, après avoir récupérer mon téléphone bien évidemment, je constatais que j'avais quand même compris des petites choses. Bon, j'avais compris très peu de choses, mais c'était déjà un début !

J'avais besoin de me détendre après ce long après-midi. Aussi, avant de rentrer, je fis un détour par le supermarché du coin afin d'acheter de quoi faire notre plat préféré : des pâtes à la carbonara ! C'était celui que je réussissais le mieux, et que je préférais ! Je me dépêchais de rentrer, et allais cuisiner. Il suffisait d'une vingtaine de minutes pour réaliser la recette classique, mais il me fallait une bonne heure pour faire la mienne ! Je dressais la table, et montais commencer mes devoirs en attendant Charlie. Il rentra une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je descendis le saluer, et nous allâmes manger.

« Tu sais quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Que se passe-t-il ma Bella ?

- Eh bien à la fin de ma colle, j'ai réalisé une chose. Déclarais-je.

- Tu as réalisé qu'elle était finie ? Me taquina-il en faisant référence à ma punition.

- Mais non ! J'ai réalisé que j'avais plus ou moins compris ce qu'était une fonction affine ! M'exclamais-je fière de moi !

- Et il t'aura fallu deux ans pour comprendre ? M'interrogea-t-il. Enfin ! Je suppose que c'est un bon début ! Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à comprendre le reste du programme du 10th grade (_Ndla : Seconde ^^_), et celui du 11th grade _(Ndla : Première)_ à comprendre !

- Merci de me rappeler que je suis complètement en retard, et nulle en maths ! » Lui dis-je dépitée.

Mon père éclata de rire, devant l'expression que j'affichais, il faut dire que j'étais vraiment nulle en maths, et que j'avais accumulé un énorme retard ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais déterminée à m'améliorer !

« Dis Papa, repris-je quand il se calma. C'est possible de chercher quelqu'un pour m'aider en maths ? »

Charlie recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de prendre, en plein sur ma face, et explosa, littéralement, de rire. Je m'essuyais le visage, attendant qu'il se calme

« Je suis … Désolé… Bella… s'excusa-t-il entre deux rires. C'est juste que ta demande est tellement inattendue ! Mais avant toute chose, es-tu bien sûre de le vouloir ? Je veux dire, une fois qu'on aura trouvé quelqu'un susceptible de t'aider, tu ne pourras pas te désister, il t'aidera jusqu'à ce que tu aies bien tout compris, et rattrapé tout ton retard, me dit Charlie.

- Oui j'en suis sûre papa. Je veux le faire, et je sais que je peux comprendre, même si le chemin va être long, et semé d'embûches ! Déclarais-je très, trop, sérieusement.

- Oui bon n'en fais pas trop quand même » dit-il en riant.

Nous finissons de manger dans un silence apaisant, débarrassâmes, et j'allais dans ma chambre tandis que Charlie allait se poser sur son fauteuil pour regarder la télévision. J'envoyais un sms à Rose. Elle m'avait manqué, même si je l'avais eu au téléphone il y a peu. De plus, je devais lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin.

_**« Heeeeeeeey ! **_

_**- T'as récupéré ton portable ? C'est bon ? :D **_

_**- Ouiip ! **_

_**- Enfin ! Ca me manquait de ne pas te parler tous les soirs ! :P **_

_**- A moi aussi ! **_

_**- Bon ne tombons pas dans le sentimental, ça ne nous correspond pas ! :P Racooonte moi toooooute ta vie ! »**_

Je lui racontais l'épisode Jacob en long et en large, même s'il n'y avait pas tellement de choses à dire là-dessus. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Et comme je m'y attendais, elle fut plutôt vive !

_**« OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL ! DIS-MOI QUE T'ES PAS SÉRIEUSE ? IL A OS**__****__**É **_FAIRE CA ? » 

A ce moment-là, j'étais vraiment heureuse de ne pas l'avoir au téléphone, ou en face de moi, sinon, mes tympans seraient en bouillis.

_**« Bah si il a osé x) »**_ Je préférais pendre les choses avec humour, pour ne pas fondre en larmes, même si au fond, j'avais mal. Vraiment très mal.

_**« Mais il a disjoncté le mec ! T'es sa meilleure amie bordel ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! JE PROTESTE ! POURQUOI N'AS-TU PAS RÉAGI ? POURQUOI NE LUI AS-TU PAS DONNER UN COUP DE TÊTE OU QUELQUE CHOSE COMME CA ? »**_

J'éclatais de rire à sa réponse. Je reconnaissais bien là ma Blonde. Son fort caractère nous avait souvent attiré des ennuis, mais on riait bien !

_**« Hahahaha ! J'ai pas que ça à faire :P Pis plus sérieusement, s'il se comporte comme ça, je vais faire la même chose ! C'est lui qui a complètement descendu notre amitié… Moi je vais juste l'enterrer, et oublier qu'on a un jour été amis… **_

_**- Je suis plus ou moins d'accord avec toi… Quoique je suis toujours convaincue qu'il faut le taper xP **_

_**- Comme d'habitude quoi ! xD**_

_**- Bon et sinon, ça va ? Le lycée, les cours, les AMOURS, la famille, les amis, les animaux, et tout ? **_

_**- Haha ! Oui tout va bien ! Personne en vue pour le moment ! :P Sinon tu sais quoi ? Je vais me chercher un prof particulier pour les maths J'ai décidé de m'y mettre sérieusement ! **_

_**- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! TOI ? J'Y CROIS PAS ! **_

_**- Mais arrête ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous moquer ? **_

_**- Charlie s'est moqué aussi ? xD En même temps, y'a de quoi ! Toi ! Miss Je-déteste-les-maths-et-j'-ai-un-niveau-de-6th-grade ! **_

_**- T'es MECHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTE ! **_

_**- Je dis la vérité, nuance ! **_

_**- BREF ! Tu te souviens de Kate Denali ? **_

_**- La pouf ? Celle avec qui Ali s'est disputée ? **_

_**- Ouais**_

_**- Et ? **_

_**- Bah joute verbale pas plus tard que ce matin. **_

_**- Raconte ! **_

_**- Elle parlait à Jessica et Lauren de Mike, un mec avec qui elle est sortie pendant deux jours, et en passant, je les ai entendues, et j'ai ri. Tu les entendrais ! Elles sont pires que moi niveau « Je suis pathétique »**_

_**- T'es pas pathétique la Brune. **_

_**- Bref Blondie, on s'est un peu crêpé le chignon, fin ce n'était pas hyper violent ou quoi, mais voilà **_

_**- Haha ! Profite ! **_

_**- De quoi ? **_

_**- Bah vous allez bientôt vivre ensemble, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit quand t'as appelé, il y a quelques jours. Et t'as promis à C. De faire un effort. **_

_**- Ah oui ! J'avais oublié –' **_

_**- Hahaha ! Je serais là pour te le rappeler ! :P **_

_**- Mouais :P Je vais dormir, Bisous La Blonde ! **_

_**- Bonne nuit Brunette ! **_

_**- Bonne nuit ! »**_

J'éteignais mon téléphone, allais me préparer, et me couchais. Dès que ma tête toucha mon oreiller, je partis dans le pays des rêves.

Jeudi, et vendredi passèrent, et bientôt, nous fûmes samedi. Jour fatidique. Jour de ma mort. Journée Shopping avec Alice. Alice le lutin démoniaque du shopping. Angela et moi avions dormi chez Ali, et cette dernière nous avait réveillées à sept heures. Nous passions la journée à Seattle, et selon Alice, nous devions partir tôt afin de passer le plus de temps possible dans les magasins. Je n'étais absolument pas d'accord avec cela, mais on ne contredisait JAMAIS le Lutin démoniaque quand il était question de shopping.

Une heure et demie plus tard, et nous étions enfin au centre commercial de Seattle. Alice nous entraîna vers la première boutique qu'elle vit. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Alice fut un peu plus calme que d'habitude, juste assez pour que cette sortie soit plaisante. Nous nous amusions, et rions énormément. A midi, nous fîmes une pause déjeuner, avant de continuer.

A la fin de la journée, je m'étais achetée un gilet en laine, deux, trois tops, deux slims, un noir, et un blanc, une robe bleue et une jolie paire de bottines à talons, avec qui j'ai eu un coup de foudre. Un peu comme avec Simon Baker d'ailleurs… Il fallait sérieusement que j'arrête de disjoncter ! Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautais lorsqu'Angela et Alice me tirèrent en arrière.

« Les filles.. » Je fus interrompue dans ma phrase par Angela, qui prit ma tête pour la tourner vers quelque chose. Je ne compris pas au début, mais quand j'aperçus ce spectacle, je sentis mon monde s'effondrer. C'est vrai, à quoi je m'attendais ? J'étais encore plus pathétique que Kate et ses comparses. J'étais si naïve ! Nous sortîmes de notre cachette, après quelques minutes.

« J'Y CROIS PAS ! S'écria Alice toute excitée.

- En même temps, c'est complètement normal ! Répliqua Angela. Je veux dire, vous avez vu comment il est bien foutu ? J'aime Ben, mais faut admettre qu'il est vraiment sublime ! Pourquoi serait-il célibataire ?

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Alice. Bella ? Tu me sembles bien silencieuse.

- C'est… C'est juste que je suis vraiment étonnée, mais à tort je suppose, souris-je faussement.

- N'empêche vue de loin, sa copine semble être vraiment jolie ! S'exclama Angela.

- Oui… Vraiment jolie… Soupirais-je

-Qu'est qu'il y a Bella ? S'enquit Ali.

- Rien, je suis juste hypeeeeeer fatiguée, mentis-je en exagérant.

- Moi aussi, opina Angela.

- Bien alors rentrons, déclara Alice. Je suis un peu fatiguée aussi. »

Nous la regardâmes les yeux exorbités. Alice fatiguée ?

« Quoi ? Nous demanda-t-elle. Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être fatiguée ! » Conclut-elle en nous tirant la langue.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture, pour rentrer. Une fois arrivée chez Alice, nous nous séparâmes. Je rentrais à la maison. Charlie n'était pas là. Il devait être avec Carmen. Je montais faire mes devoirs, voulant m'avancer le plus possible. A peine m'étais-je installée, que mon portable sonna.

« Allo ?

- Bella ? Bonjour, c'est Esmé Platt à l'appareil.

- Bonjour Esmé !

- Je vous appelle pour vous dire que vous avez le poste !

- Vraiment ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Oui vraiment, rit-elle. Vous commencez Lundi après vos cours, donc à dix-sept heures et demie.

- D'accord ! Je serais là ! Je vous remercie de me laisser une chance !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! A lundi ! »

Elle raccrocha, et je sautais sur mon lit vraiment contente. Mon premier réflexe fut d'appeler Jacob, mais je me souvenais de la scène de samedi, et me ravisais. Je me promis, de le dire à Rose ce soir. En attendant, je descendais, oubliant mes devoirs, pour faire la cuisine. Charlie rentra une heure plus tard, et nous nous mîmes à table.

« J'ai trouvé un travail ! Déclarais-je dès que je fus assise.

- Vraiment ? Fit Charlie en soulevant un sourcil.

- Oui vraiment ! Répondis-je. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, parce que j'attendais la réponse. Mais je vais travailler dans une librairie à côté du lycée. Je commence lundi à dix-sept heures et demie.

- Je ne suis pas trop pour, mais au moins, ça t'apprendra les responsabilités, et ce sera l'occasion de te faire de l'argent, me sourit-il.

- Ouip ! Bon passons. Quand comptes-tu faire ta demande ?

- Hum… Je pensais à la semaine prochaine ? J'invite Carmen demain.

- Je t'aiderais à choisir ta tenue ! » Dis-je avec enthousiasme.

Nous finîmes de manger tout en discutant de sujets légers. Je débarrassais, la table, fis la vaisselle, et montais dans ma chambre. Je fis mes devoirs, et allais me changer je souhaitais bonne nuit à Charlie, et je me faufilais sous la couette. Mon téléphone à la main, j'envoyais un texto à Rosalie.

_**« Bonsoir Jolie Blonde ! **_

_**- Hey Jolie Brunette ! **_

_**- Ça va ? **_

_**- Yep ! Et toi ? **_

_**- TOUT VA BIEN ! **_

_**- Tu sembles être de bonne humeur dis-moi ! **_

_**- Vouip ! J'ai trouvé un travail !**_

_**- AH OUAIS ? C'est trop bien ! Tu vas pouvoir économiser pour notre projet ! **_

_**- Ouiiiiiiiii ! T'en es où ? **_

_**- Encore loin, mais d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, j'aurais tout ce qu'il faut ! **_

_**- Je suppose que moi aussi ! :D**_

_**- TOUT VA TRÈS BIEN ALORS ! **_

_**- Hahaha ouiiiiii ! Sinon quoi de beau ? **_

_**- Rien de spécial… Et toi ? »**_

Je ne savais pas si je devais le lui dire… Je me décidais à le faire, après tout c'était ma meilleure amie ! Je pouvais lui faire confiance !

**« Je crois que je suis re-amoureuse…**

**- SÉRIEUX ? De qui ? O.O**

**- D'un mec ! **

**- Hahaha comme si je n'avais pas deviné xD Non mais sérieux, c'est un mec de ta classe ? De Forks ? Je le connais au moins ? **

**- Je précise, on ne sait jamais :P Non tu ne le connais pas, il est au lycée, pas dans ma classe.**

**- Uhhmm… Et il s'appelle comment ce jeune homme ? »**

J'hésitais à répondre à Rosalie, comment lui dire que ce n'était pas tout à fait un jeune homme de la manière dont elle pensait qu'il était jeune ?

**« Edward.**

**- Bah c'est déjà un bon début ! Et il a quel âge cet Edward ? »**

Mentir ou pas ? Je décidais de lui dire la vérité.

**« Je n'en sais rien xD**

**- xD Il est au 11th grade au moins ? »**

Comment dire ?

**« Nope', c'est compliqué en fait ^^'**

**- Comment ça « C'est compliqué » ? **

**- C'est juste long, fatiguant, et bizarre…**

**- Tu me raconteras quand on se verra ! Parle-moi de lui ! **

**- Il est beau, je veux dire vraiment beau ! C'est la première fois que je trouve une personne du sexe opposé beau, Simon Baker mis à part, il n'est pas passable ou juste regardable ! Il est beau ! Et mignon aussi ! Il a un merveilleux sourire, des yeux verts absolument magnifiques ! Il est intelligent, et un peu tête en l'air. Mais il est aussi et surtout en couple –'**

**- Ah d'accord ! Toi, on peut dire que t'as le don de choisir les bons ! xD »**

Si seulement elle savait…

**« Haha ! Je n'ai jamais eu de chance de ce côté-là ! Puis sérieusement, en couple ou pas, ça ne marchera jamais de toute façon ! **

**- NE DIT PAS CA ! IL FAUT POSITIVER ! TOUJOURS ! Et tu sais ce qu'on dit ! « Nul ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve »**

**- Ouais t'as sûrement raison…**

**- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison ! **

**- Je te laisse rêver xP Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit **

**- Bonne nuit ma Belle. Rêve bien ! :P »**

Je soupirais en éteignant mon portable. J'aimerais tellement que tout soit aussi simple que ce que pensait Rose…

* * *

**Aloooouuuurs ? C'est le premier long chapitre que je fais, et je dois admettre que je n'en suis pas hyper contente m'enfin ! **

**Dites-moi tout ! **

**Bisooooous ! **

**LMel**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey ! :) **

**Je suis désolée, pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, non pas par manque d'inspiration, mais plus par manque de temps. **

**Il y a sûrement des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux pour les réduire. **

**Les personnages sont à SM, seule l'histoire sort de ma tête. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Dimanche passa lentement. En me réveillant ce jour-là, je me mis à réfléchir. Je ne devais pas me prendre la tête pour toutes ces histoires. Il suffisait de me dire qu'il était comme Simon Baker. Trop vieux, trop beau, trop riche, et trop célèbre pour moi. Je soupirais. Aaaah Simon Baker ! Mon amour de toujours… Bon pas de toujours, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je sautais de mon lit, et allais me préparer. Ce n'est pas parce que je savais ce que je savais, qu'il fallait que je me néglige. Un fois habillée, je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Mon père qui était encore à la maison, m'interpella.

« - Bella !

- Oui papa ?

- J'ai trouvé une personne susceptible de t'aider dans ta quête !

- Quelle quête ? Demandais-je, les yeux ronds.

- Bah ta quête vers la gloire en mathématiques ! M'annonça-t-il.

- Papa ? Sérieusement ? Dis-je, sentant mes lèvres s'étirer.

- Oh allez Bella ! Avoue qu'elle était bien celle-là !

- Je n'avouerais rien ! Répondis-je en me dirigeant vers ma voiture. A ce soir Charlie !

- A ce soir petite ingrate ! » Dit-il en riant.

Je secouais la tête, et entrais dans ma voiture. Je me mis en route, et arrivée au Lycée, j'allais saluer Alice et Angela. En allant vers les salles de cours, je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas qui est ce que Charlie avait trouvé pour m'aider en mathématiques, et je lui envoyais un sms. Je me mis à rire en pensant à Charlie et les textos.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire toute seule Swan ? Me demanda très poliment, et sans aucune agressivité Kate.

- Rien qui ne te concerne Denali ! Quoique…

- Je savais que tu m'admirais mais… »

J'éclatais de rire quand j'entendis le début de sa phrase.

« - Moi ? T'admirer ? Continue de rêver Denali ! »

J'allais m'asseoir, et sortis mes affaires. Kate passa en me lançant un regard noir, et comme à chaque fois, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. La journée passa calmement, et bientôt, la dernière heure arriva. Je soupirais, j'allais commencer ma première journée de travail, et j'avais peur qu'elle se passe mal. Je m'assis au fond, de mon plein gré. Je ne voulais pas me faire de mal, je n'étais pas maso. Certains m'adressèrent un regard surpris. C'est vrai que même avant qu'Edward n'arrive au lycée, je m'asseyais déjà devant, dans presque toute les matières, y compris en maths…

…

Je soufflais un bon coup, et me dirigeais vers la porte. J'entrais, et Esmée vint à ma rencontre un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Bella, me dit-elle chaleureusement.

- Bonjour Esmée.

- Prêtes pour ta première journée ? Me demanda-t-elle avec entrain.

- Aussi prête que possible ! » Répondis-je, moins nerveuse qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Cette femme avait vraiment un don pour vous mettre tout de suite à l'aise ! Esmée rit, et m'entraîna à sa suite pour me faire visiter le magasin. Elle m'expliqua tout ce que je devais savoir, et je me mis au travail. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ma première cliente arriva. Elle était petite, blonde, et elle devait avoir le même âge que moi.

« Bonjour ! Saluais-je avec entrain.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle en m'adressant un sourire timide.

- Cherchez-vous un livre précis ? Demandais-je.

- Eh bien pas vraiment…

- Un genre particulier, que vous aimez, ou aimeriez lire ?

- J'aime beaucoup les romans, me dit-elle.

- Je vois… »

Je la dirigeais vers un rayon, et lui proposais quelques nouveautés, et quelques classiques. Elle en choisit plusieurs, et elle alla payer. Elle me salua, et sortit. Le reste de la fin d'après-midi se déroula ainsi. J'eu quelques autres clients, et réussis à les aider.

…

« Alors ta journée ? Me demanda Charlie.

- Super ! Les clients étaient tous plus ou moins aimables, lui dis-je en souriant.

- C'est bien alors ! Au fait pour tes cours de maths. J'en ai parlé à quelques collègues, et l'un d'eux m'a dit que son fils était intéressé. Il s'appelle Emmett. Voilà son numéro. Contacte-le pour savoir quel jour l'arrange pour venir t'aider.

- Merci ! Je l'appellerai demain, à la pause déjeuné. C'est bien Samedi prochain que tu comptes faire ta demande à Carmen ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Juste pour savoir si je pouvais sortir ce soir-là. Vu que tu n'es pas à la maison, je pensais aller chez Alice ou Angela.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, me dit-il.

- Merci Papa ! M'exclamais-je.

- De rien ma grande. »

…

« Mon père va demander Carmen en mariage, ce soir » annonçais-je aux filles, sur le ton de la conversation. Je ne voulais pas dramatiser les choses.

Nous étions samedi, j'étais chez Alice, avec Angela, et cette dernière venait juste de recracher sa gorgée d'eau, en plein dans mon visage. J'esquissais une grimace de dégoût, et m'essuyais.

« 'Scuse moi Bells, c'est juste que tu nous annonces ça comme si c'était parfaitement normal » Dit Angela en s'essuyant la bouche.

Je regardais Alice, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, elle ouvrait sa bouche, puis la refermait, et ainsi de suite. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un poisson rouge, pensais-je avec amusement. Soudain, elle se ressaisit, et nous regarda avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ali… Commençais-je, avant d'être coupée.

- Pas maintenant Bella ! Donc si j'ai bien compris, Charlie va demander Carmen en mariage ? Et donc, vous allez vivre tous ensemble ? Et quand je dis tous ensemble, j'inclus aussi, Miss Je-suis-la-plus-grosse-pouf-de-l'-univers.

- « Miss Je-suis-la-plus-grosse-pouf-de-l'-univers » ? Demandais-je en gloussant.

- J'aime bien, répondit Angela. Même si c'est un peu long.

- Alors Miss JSLPGPDLU ?

- Toujours trop long ! » Angela et moi avions crié cela en même temps.

Nous nous regardâmes, et nous éclatâmes de rire. Alice fit mine de bouder, mais bientôt, se joignit à nous.

« Que dites-vous de Miss GP ? Proposais-je quand nous nous calmâmes.

- Simple, débuta Angela.

- Et court, termina Alice.

- On prend ! Dirent-elles.

- Bon revenons à nos moutons. Je disais donc, que vous alliez vivre ensembles ? Sous le même toit ?

- Ouais, Charlie pensait à trouver une maison plus grande, parce que bon, la nôtre n'est pas mal, mais elle est un peu petite pour 4 personnes.

- Alice qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Demanda Angela avec suspicions.

- Rien de spécial, je me suis juste dit que Bella allait sûrement devoir supporter Jessica et Lauren en plus de Kate, et que donc, nous pourrions lui venir en aide.

- Oh merde ! Je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour penser à tous les petits détails que toi tu oublies, étant donné que je suis la meilleure.

- Bonjour la modestie, rit Angela.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent, mais je crois que je vais continuer comme ça, c'est-à-dire que je vais faire des chapitres court, mais les poster plus régulièrement. **

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Emmett, ainsi qu'un autre personnage, vont bientôt entrer en scène, mais je n'en dit pas plus ! **

**Bye ! **

**LMel**


End file.
